


After

by Nestra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-24
Updated: 2004-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You survive certain death, you have to face the consequences. I should know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kita. Spoilers for the end of Angel: the Series.

After she showed up at the Hyperion, after the arguing and the yelling, after Angel closed his eyes and told her about Wesley and Gunn in a sad and empty voice, after Spike tried to explain what Illyria was and where she had gone, after everything was said and nothing was fixed, the three of them got drunk, because it seemed like the only thing left to do.

Sometime after the third bottle was opened, she noticed Spike and Angel drifting closer to each other on the couch, but it still surprised the hell out of her when Spike muttered, "Sod it," and pulled Angel down into a kiss. Angel bumped into her shoulder as he pulled back.

"Not now, Spike." He was still leaning against her, heavy and solid, making her remember how much she used to love him.

"No? When?" And she remembered that tone of voice too, that tone that said Spike thought you were being stupid, and he wasn't going to play along.

"Everyone's dead, Spike! Wes and Gunn, Fred, Cordelia, all of them."

"I'm not," Buffy said. "I'm pretty glad about that. And neither are you, although technically speaking --"

"You survive certain death, you have to face the consequences. I should know." Spike leaned across Angel to touch Buffy's face, his fingers trailing across her cheek, and she moved closer to him, pressing into Angel as she reached for Spike. His kiss was hungry and tasted like the bottle she had cradled between her legs, but most of all, it was familiar, and comforting in its predictability. She knew when he would stroke her lips with his tongue, the sound he would make when she opened her mouth, the point at which he'd pull back to make sure she could breathe.

Underneath them, Angel's chest rose with unnecessary breath. She didn't give him a chance to speak or to think, just kissed him. She couldn't help comparing him to Spike; where Spike was always eager, always wanting more, Angel was tentative, as if the liquor wasn't enough to make him forget everything that had gone wrong since the innocent first days of their love. She felt Spike move, and his hair brushed her neck as he mouthed Angel's throat. Angel's head fell back and away from her, and she marveled at the experience of watching Spike completely focus on someone else.

Putting the bottle on the table next to the couch, she pulled her shirt over her head and reached for the buttons on Angel's shirt.

"Buffy!" He sounded as shocked as she'd ever heard, but his eyes were glassy, and she knew him well enough to see past the shock to the desire.

"Why not? It's not like the world will end." Face still buried in Angel's neck, Spike let out a low chuckle. He'd maneuvered so that he could thrust against Angel's hip, and his body never ceased its slow movement as he trailed his lips up to Angel's and kissed him.

Watching them together, her two improbable lovers, Buffy felt everything at once -- lust, regret, sorrow, joy -- but more than anything, despite everything, she was just glad they were still alive.


End file.
